Outline of Florida history
The following is a topical outline of the history of the U.S. State of Florida. History of Florida, by period thumb|The location of the [[State of Florida in the United States of America]] thumb|An enlargeable map of the [[State of Florida]] thumb|An enlargeable map of the [[List of counties in Florida|67 counties of the State of Florida]] *Prehistory of Florida **Indigenous people of the Everglades region *Maritime history of Florida since 1513 ***On Easter Sunday, April 2, 1513, a Spanish expedition led by Juan Ponce de León lands on a huge inhabited island (later determined to be a continental peninsula) that he names La Pascua Florida (the Feast of Flowers, now Florida). *Spanish colony of Ochuse, 1559–1560 ***A Spanish expedition led by Tristán de Luna y Arellano establishes a colony at Santa Maria de Ochuse (Pensacola, Florida) on August 15, 1559. ***A hurricane destroys most of the Ochuse colony five weeks later on September 19, 1559. *French colony of Caroline, 1564–1565 **Jean Ribault explores the Atlantic coast of Florida for France in 1562. **French Huguenots led by René Goulaine de Laudonnière establish Fort de la Caroline on June 22, 1564 **Spanish Governor Pedro Menéndez de Avilés captures Fort de la Caroline on September 20, 1565 ****Governor Menéndez orders the execution of 140 Huguenots from Fort de la Caroline on September 29, 1565 ****Governor Menéndez orders the execution of Jean Ribault and 350 shipwrecked Huguenots on October 12, 1565 *Spanish colony of Florida, 1565–1763 **Spanish Governor Pedro Menéndez de Avilés establishes colony at San Agustín (Saint Augustine) on September 8, 1565 ***Governor Menéndez orders captured Fort de la Caroline rebuilt as Fuerte San Mateo on September 29, 1565 **French raiders led by Dominique de Gourgues destroy Fuerte San Mateo and murder all its defenders on April 27–28, 1567 **History of slavery in Florida **Treaty of Paris of 1763 *British Colony of East Florida, 1763-1783 *British Colony of West Florida, 1763-1783 **Treaty of Paris of 1783 *Spanish colony of Florida Oriental, 1783-1821 *Spanish colony of Florida Occidental, 1783-1821 **Treaty of San Lorenzo of 1795 **Republic of West Florida, 1810 **First Seminole War, 1817-1818 **Adams-Onís Treaty of 1819 *Territory of Florida, 1822-1845 **Trail of Tears, 1830-1838 **Second Seminole War, 1835-1842 *State of Florida becomes 27th State admitted to the United States of America on March 3, 1845 **Mexican-American War, April 25, 1846 – February 2, 1848 ***Third state to declare secession from the United States of America on January 10, 1861 ***Founding state of the Confederate States of America on February 8, 1861 **American Civil War, April 12, 1861 – May 13, 1865 ***Florida in the American Civil War **Florida in Reconstruction, 1865-1868 ****Third former Confederate state readmitted to the United States of America on June 25, 1868 **Spanish-American War, April 25 – August 12, 1898 **World War I, June 28, 1914 – November 11, 1918 ***United States enters Great War on April 6, 1917 **World War II, September 1, 1939 – September 2, 1945 ***United States enters Second World War on December 8, 1941 **Cold War, March 5, 1946 – December 25, 1991 **Everglades National Park established on December 6, 1947 **Korean War, June 25, 1950 – July 27, 1953 **African-American Civil Rights Movement from December 1, 1955, to January 20, 1969 **Vietnam War, September 26, 1959 – April 30, 1975 **Biscayne National Park established on June 28, 1980 **Persian Gulf War, August 2, 1990 – February 28, 1991 **Dry Tortugas National Park established on October 26, 1992 **Attacks on the United States on September 11, 2001 **Afghanistan War, since October 7, 2001 **Iraq War, since March 20, 2003 **History of marriage in Florida History of Florida, by region * Counties ** History of Fort Lauderdale, Florida ** History of Jacksonville, Florida ** History of Leon County, Florida * Cities ** History of Pensacola, Florida ** History of Tallahassee, Florida ** History of Tampa, Florida History of Florida, by subject * Maritime history of Florida * History of universities in Florida ** History of Florida State University ** History of the University of Florida See also *United States of America **State of Florida ***Outline of Florida *History of the United States **History of Florida ***Category:History of Florida ****commons:Category:History of Florida Florida Category:History of Florida Category:Florida-related lists